The Lost Christmas Eve
by Ariao
Summary: My first attempt at a Song-fic. I tried to keep the characters as close as possible, but let's face it, it's nearly impossible to do in a Song-fic, so don't flame. Yugi is alone on Christmas Eve, but of course, no one deserves to be alone during this special holiday. If only a certain white-headed male would understand that, everything would be perfect...
1. Introducing Our Fair (Or Not) Friends

I know it's way too early to celebrate Christmas, but I was listening to this CD of TSO and the idea for this just hit me. I've had fun playing around with this and I hope you get the fun out of it that I did, especially revolving around Bakura!

This is not only my first attempt at a Song-fic, but at Mobiumshipping as well. Not really sure if that came out right, but I'll leave it to you for that. Just a quick note here, Marik is the Light; Malik is the Dark. Just to keep from confusing people. If people like this, I might try for one of the other TSO CD's...possibly "Night Castle", as I already have the beginnings of an idea on how that could work out.

Anyhow, Enjoy! I own NOTHING, just the mini-plot that makes itself known here and there!

* * *

Introducing Our Fair (and Not so Fair) Friends

Yugi sighed and looked up at the clouded sky. So far, no snow was falling, but with it being so close to Christmas, it was hard not to imagine the puffs of white not cascading around him. Tomorrow was supposed to be the famous holiday of cheer and happiness, but with the recent passing of his grandfather, the boy was having a hard time getting into the spirit.

"Yug? You alright?" Yugi looked back over his shoulder to see his best friend, Joey Wheeler, his arms loaded with bags, no doubt gifts for their numerous friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Joey." Yugi said, reaching out a hand to help his friend. "Just thinking about some things."

"Thinkin about Gramps again?" Joey guessed, his yellow-brown eyes full of knowing sympathy. Yugi remained still for a moment before nodding slowly, keeping his quickly-filling eyes away from meeting his friend's gaze directly.

"No one deserved to be alone on Christmas Eve, young one." Yami's voice carried easily in the still air. Yugi felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and looked up to see the former spirit of the puzzle gazing at him with gentle violet eyes.

"As odd as this sounds, I actually agree with him." Yugi snapped his head around to see Bakura and Ryo, arms linked as they joined the now growing group of duelists. "Not that I'm really sure what the whole _Christmas holiday spirit_ is all about." Bakura muttered, only to receive a light slap to the back of the head from his recently acquired boyfriend.

"What is with everyone being out here on this corner?" Yugi asked, looking around as his friends continued to almost appear out of thin air.

"_That_ is a good question." The voice resembled Yami's almost exactly, but the tone of this person's voice held a more regal air about it as another arm snaked around his waist. Looking up, he was met with the burning crimson eyes that belonged to the former pharaoh, Atem.

"And where did _you_ come from?" Yami asked tightly and Yugi felt his darker half tighten his grip around his shoulders.

"Yami…" Yugi pushed out of both their grip to turn and face the two former spirits. Both quickly looked away, hoping to play it innocent. Yugi just sighed before turning back to his other friends, quickly discovering that Marik and Malik had joined in on the fun.

"Even after being here for a year, you still don't get the whole Christmas deal?" Malik asked Bakura, one eyebrow lifted as he wrapped an arm around Marik, ignoring his light's protests.

"For the tenth time, _NO_!" Bakura snapped, his russet eyes flashing dangerously. "It makes no sense why everyone forces themselves to act all happy and cheerful when it's just easier to act the same as you always do." This, unfortunately, earned the former tomb-robber another smack on the back of the head.

"Then how about you listen and I'll try and explain it _once again_." Ryo sighed. "It's about…"

"I'll tell you what it's about." Malik cut in, grinning wickedly. "It's about the _free_ gifts everyone is so eager to give you." At the word free, Bakura's eyes glittered in excitement.

"That's not right." Ryo said, trying to draw the albino's attention back to him.

"Ryo's right. It's about the dreams of children…of the future." Atem put in. At that, everyone blinked at him in surprise and confusion. "What?" He asked, not understanding why they were staring at him.

"Well…that's sort of right." Ryo admitted slowly and Bakura looked at his boyfriend skeptically.

Yugi decided to tune out the rest of the conversation at that point, turning to look at where they were.

The corner they were currently standing at was almost abandoned to time; not many people came this way anymore, especially at night. Behind them stood an old run-down hotel, its windows boarded up to show it was no longer livable, but Yugi was almost certain he could feel the presence of many spirits just behind the wood and brick.

"Will _someone _just give me a _real_ answer?" Bakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Only if you promise to really and truly _listen_ this time!" Ryo finally snapped, his tone a mix between exasperation and frustration.


	2. The Lost Christmas Eve

The Lost Christmas Eve

Yugi sighed, looking back at the abandoned hotel. As the first flakes finally broke loose from the sky, Yugi closed his eyes.

The whole setting was reminding him of a story he had heard when he had been in America for college. His former room-mate had convinced him to go to a rock concert with him to see a group known as Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The concert they had done was centered around something a bit like this and he couldn't help but smile as the first song they had done went through his head.

**_ON A STREET IN THE NIGHT_**

**_ IN THE COLD WINTER'S LIGHT_**

**_ A CHILD STANDS ALONE AND HE'S WAITING_**

**_AND THE LIGHT THAT'S OUT THERE_**

**_ IT JUST HANGS IN THE AIR_**

**_ AS IF IT WAS JUST HESITATING_**

**_AND THE SNOW IT COMES DOWN_**

**_ AND IT MUFFLES THE SOUND_**

**_ OF DREAMS ON THEIR WAY TO TOMORROW_**

**_AND WHEN THEY APPEAR_**

**_ THIS NIGHT WILL HOLD THEM NEAR _**

**_ FOR WHERE THEY WILL LEAD _**

**_ HE WILL FOLLOW_**

**_FOR HERE IN THIS CITY OF LIGHTS_**

**_ THIS EVENING AWAKENS _**

**_ THE DREAMS THAT IT MIGHT_**

**_ THE WINTER IT CONJURES_**

**_ THE SPELLS IT WILL WEAVE_**

**_ THE SNOW GENTLY COVERS THE GROUND_**

**_ CHRISTMAS EVE_**

**_IN THIS SCENE _**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT_**

**_ THERE'S AN ANCIENT HOTEL_**

**_ WHERE SHADOWS THEY DO TEND TO WANDER_**

**_AND THE GHOSTS THAT LIVE HERE_**

**_ HOLD EACH MOMENT SO DEAR_**

**_ FOR TIME'S NOT A THING ONE SHOULD SQUANDER_**

**_AND THEY RECOUNT THEIR SAND_**

**_ AS IT RUNS THROUGH THEIR HAND_**

**_ AND EXAMINE EACH MOMENT FOR MEANING_**

**_IT CAN BE WISHED UPON_**

**_ TILL THE MOMENT IT'S GONE_**

**_ LIKE DAY DISAPPEARS INTO EVENING_**

**_FOR HERE IN THIS CITY OF LIGHTS_**

**_ THIS EVENING AWAKENS _**

**_ THE DREAMS THAT IT MIGHT_**

**_ THE WINTER IT CONJURES_**

**_ THE MOMENT IS SEIZED_**

**_ THE SNOW GENTLY COVERS THE GROUND_**

**_ CHRISTMAS EVE_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

**_CHRISTMAS_**

**_ CHRISTMAS_**

**_ CHRISTMAS_**

**_ CHRISTMAS_**

**_THROUGH THIS NIGHT_**

**_ THE DREAM STILL WANDERS_**

**_ AS IT WAS MEANT TO BE_**

**_ AND EVERY YEAR THIS NIGHT GROWS FONDER_**

**_OF CHILDREN AND CIRCUMSTANCE _**

**_ CAUGHT IN THIS CHILDHOOD DANCE_**

**_ AS THE WORLD TURNS AROUND_**

**_ KEEPING DREAMS ON THE GROUND_**

**_WINDOWS OF FROSTED ICE_**

**_ PRISMING CANDLELIGHT_**

**_ AND SOMEHOW WE_**

**_ START TO BELIEVE_**

**_IN THE NIGHT AND THE DREAM_**

**_ AS IT CUTS THROUGH THE NOISE_**

**_ WITH THE WHISPER OF SNOW_**

**_ AS IT STARTS TO DEPLOY_**

**_IN THE DEPTHS OF A NIGHT_**

**_ THAT'S ABOUT TO BEGIN_**

**_ WITH THE FEELING OF SNOW_**

**_ AS IT MELTS ON YOUR SKIN_**

**_AND IT COVERS THE LAND_**

**_ WITH A DREAM SO INTENSE_**

**_ THAT IT RETURNS US ALL_**

**_ TO A CHILD'S INNOCENCE_**

**_AND THEN WHAT YOU'D THOUGHT LOST_**

**_ AND COULD NEVER RETRIEVE_**

**_ IS SUDDENLY THERE TO BE FOUND_**

**_ ON CHRISTMAS EVE_**

**_ ON CHRISTMAS EVE_**

"Wow." Yugi jumped as the group around him clapped and nodded. He hadn't even realized he had sung the song aloud until his friends had re-acted.

"Tha's pretty good, Yug! Ya never told me ya could sing like tha." Joey said, grinning as he clapped Yugi on the back, causing him to stumble.

"Fits the place pretty good too." Marik said, looking over at the broken down building.

"That's nice and all, but is that the so-called meaning of Christmas?" Bakura asked. Ryo looked about ready to slap the former thief, but before he could, Yugi stepped in.

"Look it's getting late, why don't we head back to my house?" After looking up at the still falling puffs of snow, the group agreed and fell in behind Yugi, who was now flanked by both Yami and Atem.


	3. Christmas Dreams

Christmas Dreams

Yugi nearly paused when he realized the street lights were out, even on the more travelled sidewalks. Yami and Atem noticed and looked at him, puzzled. Giving his head a shake, Yugi smiled and easily continued on. For a while, no one spoke, even Bakura was keeping silent for the time being. It was Malik that broke the silence when they were about halfway to Yugi's place.

"With all those childhood dreams that are bound to be out and about this night, I wonder what really happens to them…even the ones that don't get granted."

"I can answer that." Yami said, smirking lightly at Yugi. The young duelist knew what that smirk meant. Yami knew of the group where his song had come from…and now he intended to make a game of it. Taking a few steps forward, he turned, bringing them to a halt for the moment as he began, his violet eyes glowing as he looked at Bakura.

**_SOMEWHERE BEYOND WHERE THE LIGHT RARELY GOES_**

**_ SOMEWHERE BEYOND WHERE THE DARK BARELY BREATHES_**

**_ SOMEWHERE THIS NIGHT WHERE THE DARK ONLY KNOWS_**

**_HE AWAITS EVER PATIENT_**

**_ HE AWAITS RARELY SEEN _**

**_ BUT HIS MOMENTS ARE TAKEN _**

**_ FOR IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT_**

**_ GATHERING LIGHT_**

**_ CHRISTMAS DREAMS_**

**_I WANT TO WRAP ALL MY MOMENTS AROUND HIM_**

**_ I WANT TO WATCH AS HE GLITTERS THE NIGHT_**

**_ FLOATS HIS DREAMS IN THE AIR_**

**_ PEOPLE WATCH, CHILDREN STARE_**

**_ AT THESE TEARS OF CAPTURED LIGHT_**

**_WHILE HE AWAITS EVER PATIENT_**

**_ HE AWAITS RARELY SEEN_**

**_ STILL HIS MOMENTS ARE TAKEN_**

**_ FOR IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT_**

**_ GATHERING LIGHT_**

**_ CHRISTMAS DREAMS_**

**_AND A TEAR FALLS UPON HIS SNOW-WHITE HAIR_**

**_ AND IT RUNS TO THE END WHERE IT LINGERS THERE_**

**_ THEN IT FALLS THROUGH THE AIR OF A WINTER'S SKY_**

**_ TILL IT CAPTURES A DREAM AND IT'S CRYSTALIZED_**

**_LET IT GO!_**

**_ LET IT GO!_**

**_ THIS OLD WORLD THAT I KNOW_**

**_FOR SOON EVERYTHING WILL BE CHANGING_**

**_ IN A SINGLE GLANCE_**

**_ WHERE IT ALL ENCHANTS_**

**_ AND EVERY HOPE IS WORTH SAVING_**

**_AND A TEAR FALLS UPON HIS SNOW-WHITE HAIR_**

**_ AND IT RUNS TO THE END WHERE IT LINGERS THERE_**

**_ THEN IT FALLS THROUGH THE AIR OF A WINTER'S SKY_**

**_ TILL IT CAPTURES A DREAM AND IT'S CRYSTALIZED_**

**_LET IT GO!_**

**_ LET IT GO!_**

**_ THIS OLD WORLD THAT I KNOW_**

**_FOR SOON EVERYTHING WILL BE CHANGING_**

**_ IN A SINGLE GLANCE_**

**_ WHERE IT ALL ENCHANTS_**

**_ AND EVERY HOPE _**

**_ EVERY HOPE_**

**_ EVERY HOPE IS WORTH SAVING_**

By the end of the song, the former tomb-robber was bristling and Atem was having a hard time controlling his laughter. Yugi just sighed and face-palmed before forcing the group to continue moving. Better to get home soon so that all the tension didn't destroy his friends on this night.


	4. Anno Domine!

**Anno Domine**

Just as they were within sight of the house, a loud chorus of song suddenly burst out from off to the right close by.

**_ON THIS NIGHT OF HOPE AND SALVATION_**

**_ ONE CHILD LIES EMBRACED IN A DREAM_**

**_ WHERE EACH MAN REGARDLESS OF STATION_**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT CAN NOW BE REDEEMED_**

**_WHERE EVERY MAN REGARDLESS OF HIS NATION_**

**_ ANCESTRAL RELATIONS_**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT THE PAST CAN FLY AWAY_**

**_AND THAT DREAM WE'VE DREAMED MOST_**

**_ THAT EVERY CHILD IS HELD CLOSE_**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT THAT DREAM WON'T BE BETRAYED_**

**_ALL AS ONE_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ ALL AS ONE_**

**_ ON THIS CHRISTMAS DAY!_**

**_ALL REJOICE_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ ALL REJOICE_**

**_ ANNO DOMINE!_**

**_ON THIS NIGHT WHEN NO CHILD'S FORGOTTEN_**

**_ NO DREAM SLEEPS WHERE HE CANNOT SEE_**

**_ NO MAN HERE IS MISBEGOTTEN_**

**_ AND THIS NIGHT'S DREAMS ARE STILL YET TO BE_**

**_WHERE EVERY MAN REGARDLESS OF HIS NATION_**

**_ ANCESTRAL RELATIONS_**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT THE PAST CAN FLY AWAY_**

**_AND THAT DREAM WE'VE DREAMED MOST_**

**_ THAT EVERY CHILD IS HELD CLOSE_**

**_ ON THIS NIGHT THAT DREAM WON'T BE BETRAYED_**

**_ALL AS ONE_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ ALL AS ONE _**

**_ ON THIS CHRISTMAS DAY!_**

**_ALL REJOICE_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ RAISE YOUR VOICES!_**

**_ ALL REJOICE_**

**_ ANNO DOMINE!_**

As the last note rang through the chill night air. Yugi narrowed his eyes and suddenly he was fighting back a smirk.

Leading the group was none other than his other high school friend, Tristan Taylor. Beside him stood the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator, Duke Devlin, a huge grin on his face as he seemed to take in the shocked state of the group before him. Behind them stood Valon, who was making no attempt to contain his amusement and was having to hold up the person beside him, Mai Valentine. Even the stoic-faced Seto Kaiba and always calm Rafael were smirking in amusement from the other side of Tristan. On Valon's other side stood Pegasus, who was currently half hidden from being doubled-over in laughter, and taking the space on Mai's free side was Vivian Wong, who stood grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We _so_ got you!" Mai crowed, finally catching her breath.

"Yeah, yeah, you got us. Can we _please_ go inside? It's cold and this snow is horrible!" Bakura complained, ducking to the side to avoid Ryo's third attempt to slap him. Yugi just chuckled and shook his head before going over and unlocking the door so they could all go into the warm house.


	5. What Is Christmas?

I had the most fun with this one. If you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend it. You'll see why I chose Bakura as the one to "Not Know About Christmas". Anyhow, Enjoy!

* * *

**What is Christmas?**

"You know? I think it's finally sinking in." Bakura said from where he sat on the rug, his back to the wood stove that filled the room with heat.

"You sure this time?" Ryo asked, looking up from where he sat in Bakura's lap, holding the cup of hot chocolate in both hands.

After coming inside, Yugi had gone and made some hot chocolate for everyone. Once that had been done, they had all decided to gather in the living room where the wood stove gave off enough heat to keep the chill of the night away.

"Positive…I think…." Bakura replied. Shifting his boyfriend so that he was now sitting on the rug, Bakura got up and began pacing in the center of the room before spinning around to face them.

**_WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?_**

**_ TINSELED FAIRYTALES_**

**_ DAY OLD STOCKINGS LINED UP IN A ROW_**

**_WHAT IS CHRISTMAS_**

**_ COULD SOMEONE TELL ME THAT?_**

**_ WHAT IS CHRISTMAS? _**

**_ SURELY, I DON'T KNOW_**

**_AND EVERYWHERE THESE LIGHTS_**

**_ WHO NEEDS TO COLOR NIGHT?_**

**_ COULD THIS WHOLE THING BE PLANNED?_**

**_ I DO NOT UNDERSTAND_**

**_THIS CHRISTMAS_**

**_ TREES WITH COLORED LIGHTS_**

**_ UNDERNEATH THEY STILL ARE ONLY TREES_**

**_ DO YOU THINK THAT ONE DAY PERHAPS THEY MIGHT_**

**_ FIND THAT CHRISTMAS _**

**_ IS KIND OF A DISEASE?_**

**_EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME_**

**_ WAITING FOR ME_**

**_ EVERY YEAR IT CONSTANTLY DEFIES_**

**_ PLACING STRANGERS_**

**_ THERE BEFORE ME_**

**_ THERE BEFORE ME_**

**_ SPREADING HOPE AND CHEER_**

**_ MIXED IN WITH HAPPINESS_**

**_ FRATERNAL BLISS AND OTHER CHRISTMAS LIES!_**

**_AND THERE'S ONE MORE THING THAT I HAVE DISCOVERED_**

**_ AND I WOULD NOW LIKE YOU TO KNOW_**

**_ THE REASON FOR CHRISTMAS I NOW REALIZE_**

**_ IS AN EXCUSE TO TOLERATE SNOW_**

**_ SNOW!_**

**_ I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE SOUND OF IT_**

**_ ANYWAY, WHERE WAS I_**

**_ OH, YES!_**

**_WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?_**

**_ CANDLES EVERYWHERE _**

**_ A FIRE HAZARD ANY OTHER DAY_**

**_ CHILDREN LIGHT THEM_**

**_ NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE_**

**_ ALL FOR CHRISTMAS_**

**_EVERY YEAR IT RETURNS HERE_**

**_ AND EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME_**

**_ WHY CAN'T CHRISTMAS DISAPPEAR _**

**_ AND JUST PRETEND IT NEVER SAW ME_**

**_ EVERY YEAR I GET MY HOPES UP _**

**_ THAT IT WILL SOMEHOW JUST LEAVE_**

**_ BUT EVERY YEAR I WAKE TO FIND _**

**_ THAT ONCE AGAIN IT NOW IS CHRISTMAS _**

**_ EVE_**

Everyone stared at Bakura before Ryo sighed. "That's it, I give up. If anyone else can explain it to him, you'll be my hero."

"I thought it was pretty good." Malik said, earning a cuff from Marik in the process.

"That's nowhere near what Christmas is supposed to be, even you know that." Marik said, shaking his head at his darker half.

"You'd have better luck teaching a dog to sing than to get the meaning of Christmas across to him." Atem put in, ignoring the attempted glare from Yugi at the harsh comment.

"If you all are going to fight, I'll toss you all out." Yugi threatened half-heartedly. Though everyone knew he would never really do it, the comment made everyone in the room fall silent for a few moments.


	6. Back to a Reason (Part II)

And here's my most likely failed attempt at Mobiumshipping. It was the best song I could think of to use this type of thing for, but I'm still honestly not sure. Oh well, here you go. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Back to a Reason (Part II)**

"Time is a strange thing isn't it?" Yami commented from beside Yugi. Yugi blinked up at Yami curiously.

The rest of the group had left a few hours ago so that they could spend Christmas with their own families and loved ones. Yami and Atem were currently the only two left at Yugi's house.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, puzzled at the sudden topic of conversation.

"Well, all the adventures we've had together…all of it originated from when Atem was the Pharaoh of Egypt. And through time, it passed to you…to us." Yami said, turning to look at Yugi as he smiled.

"He's got a point there." Atem said lightly from the other side of Yugi, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, smirking as the smaller boy blushed.

"Yeah…I guess time is a strange thing." Yugi agreed, letting out a soft sigh as Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Atem smiled and looked over Yugi's head, giving the barest of a nod to the other.

**_TIME_**

**_ STANDING ALL ALONE_**

**_ I BLED FOR YOU_**

**_ I WANTED TO_**

**_ EACH DROP MY OWN_**

**_SLOWLY THEY DEPART_**

**_ BUT FALL IN VAIN_**

**_ LIKE DESERT RAIN_**

**_ AND STILL THEY FALL ON AND ON AND ON_**

**_GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON_**

**_ GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW_**

**_ AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS_**

**_ ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW_**

**_SO_**

**_ DRIFTING THROUGH THE DARK_**

**_ THE SYMPATHY_**

**_ OF NIGHT'S MERCY_**

**_ INSIDE MY HEART_**

**_ IS YOUR LIFE THE SAME?_**

**_ DO GHOSTS CRY TEARS?_**

**_ DO THEY FEEL YEARS?_**

**_ AS TIME JUST GOES ON AND ON AND ON_**

**_GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON_**

**_ GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW_**

**_ AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS_**

**_ ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW_**

**_I'M LOOKING FOR YOU_**

**_ I'M LOOKING FOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT_**

**_ I CAN'T SEE THERE ANYMORE_**

**_ AND ALL MY TIME'S BEEN TAKEN_**

**_IS THIS WHAT IT SEEMS?_**

**_ THE LURE OF A DREAM_**

**_ AND I'M AFRAID TO WALK BACK THROUGH THAT DOOR_**

**_ TO FIND THAT I'VE AWAKENED_**

**_THE NIGHT SEEMS TO CARE_**

**_ THE DREAMS IN THE AIR_**

**_ THE SNOW'S COMING DOWN_**

**_ IT BECKONS ME DARE _**

**_IT WHISPERS, IT HOPES_**

**_ IT HOLDS AND CONFIDES_**

**_ AND OFFERS A BRIDGE _**

**_ ACROSS THESE DIVIDES_**

**_THE PARTS OF MY LIFE_**

**_ I'VE TRIED TO FORGET_**

**_ IT'S GATHERED EACH PIECE_**

**_ AND CAREFULLY KEPT_**

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK_**

**_ BEYOND ALL THE COLD_**

**_ THERE IS A CHILD_**

**_ THAT'S PART OF MY SOUL_**

**_GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON_**

**_ GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW_**

**_ AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS_**

**_ ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW_**

**_ THE ONLY REASON I HAVE LEFT IS_**

**_ YOU_**

Yugi's eyes widened as Atem gently cupped his face in his palm, crimson eyes burning with love. "If it wasn't for you…both Yami and I would have gone back to the afterlife."

"But with you here…" Yami paused as Yugi looked at him, "we have a reason to keep living here. We love you Yugi."

Yugi felt his eyes fill with tears. He had been waiting for two years to hear that. To hear it on the midnight of Christmas Eve…it was more than he could have ever wished for. "I-I love you both too." He managed to choke out. Atem smiled lightly and pressed his lips against Yugi's in a quick passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi." Atem said when he pulled away, leaving room for Yami to lean over and do the same, claiming the younger's lips with his own for a few seconds.


	7. What Child Is This?

A bit anti-climatic, but here it is, the last song. For those of you who read it this far, I hope you really did enjoy this. If you could, pass along the suggestion as to whether or not you want to see my Song-fic of "Night Castle" Or maybe even "Beethoven's Last Night" if I get the persuasion *hint, hint, points to **REVIEW** button* Anywho, Enjoy! And thanks for giving this a chance despite it being completely out of season!

* * *

**What Child Is This?**

The first rays of morning were filtering through the room as Atem stretched. The fire had gone out sometime in the night, leaving a chill to the morning, causing Yugi to shift so that he was pressed closer to Atem. Looking over the smaller, Atem saw Yami's eyes lock on his own, a light smile making itself known.

"Still asleep." Yami breathed as Yugi shifted in his sleep. Atem chuckled lightly, careful not to wake their young light as he sat up.

**_WHAT CHILD IS THIS_**

**_ WHO LAID TO REST_**

**_ THAT I NOW FIND HERE SLEEPING? _**

**_ DO ANGELS KEEP THE DREAMS WE SEEK_**

**_ WHILE OUR HEARTS LIE BLEEDING? _**

**_COULD THIS BE OSIRIS THE KING_**

**_ WHOSE EVERY BREATH THE ANGELS BRING?_**

**_ COULD THIS BE THE FACE OF RA, THIS CHILD, THE SON I ONCE CARRIED?_**

**_WHAT CHILD IS THIS_**

**_ WHO IS SO BLESSED HE CHANGES ALL TOMORROWS?_**

**_ REPLACING TEARS WITH REBORN YEARS_**

**_ IN HEARTS ONCE DARK AND HOLLOW _**

**_COULD THIS BE OSIRIS THE KING_**

**_ WHOSE EVERY BREATH THE ANGELS BRING?_**

**_ COULD THIS BE THE FACE OF RA, THIS CHILD, THE SON I ONCE CARRIED?_**

**_IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT_**

**_ AS HIS LIFE SLIPS AWAY_**

**_ AS HE READS BY THE LIGHT_**

**_ OF A STAR FARAWAY_**

**_HOLDING ON_**

**_ HOLDING OFF_**

**_ HOLDING OUT_**

**_ HOLDING IN_**

**_COULD YOU BE THIS OLD_**

**_ AND HAVE YOUR LIFE JUST BEGIN?_**

**_READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IT BEGINS_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_TELL ME HOW MANY TIMES CAN THIS STORY BE TOLD_**

**_ AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS IT SHOULD ALL SOUND SO OLD_**

**_ BUT IT SOMEHOW RINGS TRUE IN THE BACK OF MY MIND_**

**_ AS I SEARCH FOR A DREAM THAT WORDS CAN NO LONGER DEFINE_**

**_READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ AND THE TIME_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_AND THE TIME AND THE YEARS_**

**_ AND THE TEARS AND THE COST_**

**_ AND THE HOPES AND THE DREAMS_**

**_ OF EACH CHILD THAT IS LOST_**

**_ AND THE WHISPER OF WINGS_**

**_ IN THE COLD WINTER'S AIR _**

**_ AS THE SNOW IT COMES DOWN _**

**_ AND VISIONS APPEAR EVERYWHERE_**

**_READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IN THE AIR_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT_**

**_ AS HIS LIFE SLIPS AWAY_**

**_ AS HE READS BY THE LIGHT_**

**_ OF A STAR FARAWAY_**

**_HOLDING ON_**

**_ HOLDING OFF_**

**_ HOLDING OUT_**

**_ HOLDING IN_**

**_COULD YOU BE THIS OLD_**

**_ AND HAVE YOUR LIFE JUST BEGIN_**

**_READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IT BEGINS_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IT BEGINS_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IT BEGINS_**

**_ READING BY THE LIGHT OF A LOST CHRISTMAS DAY_**

**_ IT BEGINS_**

"He really is like that of the son of Ra." Yami agreed softly, sighing.

"Our light…our angel." Atem said, smiling as Yugi blinked open one amethyst eye to look at them.

"Morning, Yami. Morning, Atem." Yugi yawned. Atem and Yami smiled and sat down on either side of him, pulling him into a hug.

"Christmas morning. Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami said gently, giving him a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi." Atem repeated, giving him a gentle kiss once Yami pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." Yugi responded once he was able to talk, smiling at his new boyfriends.


End file.
